Ai's Tale
by Rikku-Azula
Summary: Un mes tras iniciar el virus Boggles la paz ha vuelto tanto a la RedCom como a los corazones del resto. Sin embargo, un nuevo virus surge para causar problemas a la red y a los correctores - y en especial a Ai. Centrado en Ai, Yui y la amistad entre ambas


**Nota del autor:** Bueno, aquí les traigo este fanfiction sobre Corrector que me puse a escribir hace un tiempo atrás. Lo había dejado de lado, pero hace poco lo encontré y decidí continuarlo.

Básicamente trata de las nuevas aventuras de Ai, Yui y los demás, en donde deberán utilizar toda su fuerza para poder defender a la RedCom de un extraño virus que les causará – sobre todo a Ai – muchos problemas. La historia se centra principalmente en Ai, pero también en Yui y en la amistad de ambas y bueno… el resto deberán averiguarlo ustedes mientras leen =D

Y si les gusta lo que escribo, o incluso si lo detestan por favor déjenme un comentario. Buenos o malos los aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos. Las reviews me mantienen feliz y con ánimo de seguir escribiendo así que la mejor manera de hacer que esta historia continúe es pulsando el botón que aparece abajo de este capítulo.

¡Sin más preámbulos aquí les presento "Ai's Tale"!

**Disclaimer:** Solo en caso de que se lo estén preguntando… Corrector Yui no me pertenece xD

_**Ai's Tale**_

**Capítulo 1: Paz utópica**

Había pasado un mes desde la erradicación del virus Boggles y no habían ocurrido más incidentes graves en la RedCom ni en el mundo real. Todos vivían sus vidas normalmente y Ai se esforzaba al máximo por imitarlos.

Ahora que había vuelto a vivir con su madre y tenía amigos ya no se sentía sola o triste, además, al estar rodeada de gente que la quería, sentía que ya no era necesario ser fría y distante. Gracias a esto Ai se había convertido en la chica alegre y dulce que era cuando pequeña.

Sin embargo, debido a las clases y al ajetreo de la vida diaria, cada vez eran menos las ocasiones en las que Yui y los demás iban a visitarle a su casa. Ai lo comprendía perfectamente: ya no era vecina de Yui y su hogar quedaba demasiado lejos para sus amigos. Por suerte, para problemas de tiempo y distancias continuaba existiendo la RedCom.

Gracias a que el Boggles fue exterminado, el profesor Inukai había devuelto su increíble rapidez a la red, por lo que cada minuto en el mundo real volvieron a ser 256 minutos en la RedCom. Gracias a esto Ai y los demás se podía juntar a pasar toda una tarde juntos con tan solo gastar unos cuantos minutos en la vida real.

Un día, fueron a la Red de Parques de Diversiones a pasar un día espectacular. Después de subirse a todos los juegos y de comer muchos helados, el grupo decidió sentarse en unos bancos a descansar.

"Estoy… mareado…" exclamó Hideto mientras se lanzaba al banquillo más próximo para poder descansar

"Tú fuiste el que me convenció de subir contigo a la montaña rosa tres veces seguidas" el tono de voz de Akiko dejaba apreciar una leve nota de enfado "ahora no comiences a quejarte"

Todo el grupo rió. Ai, que se encontraba de pie afirmando una barandilla y mirando la increíble vista que tenían desde esa colina, se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Yui notó en la mirada de su amiga que algo le preocupaba. Rápidamente se colocó a su lado.

"Umm… ¿Ai…?" susurró en voz baja para que solo le escuchara la chica "¿sucede algo?"

"¿Huh?" Ai levantó la cabeza por reflejo tras ser sacada tan repentinamente de sus pensamientos

Notando que Yui lucía preocupada, Ai sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Oh… eh… no, no es nada"

Ante la radiante sonrisa de su amiga, Yui se sonrojó y también sonrió.

"¿Huh? ¿Y ahora por qué estás sonriendo?" preguntó Ai desconcertada

"Es que… ¡me pone muy feliz que sonrías tan a menudo, Ai!"

La corrector se asombró al escuchar eso y pensó en ellos por algunos segundos. Desde que Yui le había ayudado a quitarse su "máscara" y a abrir su corazón le era mucho más sencillo sonreír y ya no se contenía de hacerlo. Ai rió suavemente entre dientes y dejó que la barandilla sostuviera la mayor parte de su peso mientras observaba el paisaje.

"¿Sabes? Me gustaría que estas tardes… estos momentos de diversión fuesen eternos… cada vez nos hemos podido juntar menos"

"Sí, lo sé y lo siento mucho, Ai" la tristeza era clara en la voz de Yui "es que… últimamente los chicos y yo hemos tenido muchos exámenes y apenas hay tiempo para-"

"Está bien," Ai desvaneció todas las futuras excusas de Yui con un suave movimiento de mano "yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo libre… el Club de Drama de la academia está preparando una nueva obra de teatro y-…"

"¿Una nueva obra? ¿en serio?" Yui no pudo evitar interrumpir a su amiga y saltar emocionada "¡eso es genial! ¿cómo se llama? ¿tendrás algún papel en ella?"

"Aún no lo sé… mi maestro nos dirá mañana cuál es la obra y decidirá quién desempeñará cada papel"

"¡Espero que te den el protagónico!"

Ai asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias"

"¿Sabes? Espero que la obra sea 'Las dos doncellas guerreras' ¡hacías increíble el papel de Sylvie!"

"¿T-tú crees?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"Bueno, pero también debes darle algo de crédito a Haruna. Ella no lo hacía nada de mal"

Ai recordó aquella obra por un momento. Algunos días después de que el Boggles había desaparecido de la RedCom la escuela de Yui presentó otra vez 'Las dos doncellas guerreras' esta vez con Yui y Haruna como protagonistas.

Las dos amigas le habían pedido a Ai ayuda con lo de la actuación y ella había aceptado encantada. Días más tarde, cuando presentaron la obra, Ai estaba en primera fila aplaudiendo frente a la impecable actuación de sus amigas.

"Sí, pero eso fue porque ensayábamos todos los días contigo… además yo me sabía de antemano el papel de Yuri, ¿recuerdas cuando actuamos en esa misma obra haciendo los papeles de Sylvie y Yuri?"

_Cómo olvidarlo_ pensó Ai dulcemente

Recordó por algunos instantes los ensayos de esa obra. Ahí fue la primera vez que Yui trató de acercársele para ser su amiga y, pese a que Ai era antipática y fría con ella, Yui le sonreía siempre e incluso iba a su casa a practicar con ella. En esos momentos, Ai creía que Yui solo era un estorbo y que la obra no saldría nada de bien si ella tenía uno de los papeles principales. Sin embargo, al verle esforzarse y practicar tanto para aprender su papel, la chica decidió no oponerse cuando Yui le pidió que ensayaran juntas.

La chica rubia notó que se amiga estaba sumida en sus pensamientos así que prefirió disfrutar del cómodo momento mientras también desviaba su mirada hacia el rojo atardecer.

"Me gustaría poder actuar contigo en esa obra otra vez…" la voz de Yui fue apenas un susurro audible y después agregó cerrando los ojos y sonriendo "¡me la pasé muy bien ensayando y en la presentación!"

Ai se asombró al escuchar esas palabras. Le iba a preguntar cómo podía decir eso después de cómo la había tratado en ese tiempo, pero prefirió desistir. Se limitó a observar el sincero semblante de Yui con una leve sonrisa.

"Sí… a mí también me gustaría que actuásemos como Sylvie y Yuri de nuevo" las palabras de Ai sonaron algo ásperas, como si le costara mucho trabajo expresar ese deseo

Notando lo difícil que había sido decir eso para Ai, Yui sonrió. Pero antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra, Takashi las interrumpió.

"Chicas, ya se está haciendo algo tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos…"

Yui y Ai asintieron y se reunieron con el resto del grupo. Justo en ese instante los Comcons de las tres chicas sonaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Yui, Ai, Haruna! ¡respondan es una emergencia!" la sonora voz de I.R. resonó por todo el lugar

La primera reacción de las tres correctores fue cubrir sus Comcons con su mano para evitar que alguno de sus amigos pudiese ver algo que no debería.

"¿Qué fue eso?" exclamó Ichitaro algo intrigado mientras se acomodaba los lentes

"Oh… eh… ¿es-esto?" dijo Yui con voz temblorosa aún tapando su Comcon "es la alarma… de mi… reloj ¡sí! ¡la alarma de mi reloj!"

Haruna puso todo su esfuerzo en contener una risa ante las excusas. Ai simplemente suspiró y dejó que una imperceptible sonrisa curvara sus labios.

"Acabo de recordar algo importante" exclamó Ai salvando a Yui de más preguntas "tengo que volver al mundo real"

"¿Tan pronto?" susurró Reiko algo desanimada

"Sí, lo siento… fue una tarde increíble, pero realmente tengo que irme" expresó Ai mientras caminaba y se despedía con la mano de sus amigos "¡adiós a todos!"

"Y-yo también tengo que irme ¡tengo que acompañarla!" Yui no pudo inventar una mejor excusa para seguir a Ai

"¡Y yo!" pero antes de que Haruna pudiera correr hacia las otras dos correctores Takashi le sujetó el brazo

"P-pero, Haruna… ¡dijimos que íbamos a pasar el resto del día juntos! ¡hace mucho que no teníamos tiempo de salir!" el chico estaba al borde del llanto

"Ah… em… es que… Takashi…" empezó Haruna sin poder formular alguna frase coherente

Yui esperó a Haruna, pero esta la miró y le dijo con decisión:

"Adelántense"

Yui asintió y alcanzó a Ai.

"¿Y Haruna?"

"Emm… está solucionando un…" mientras hablaba Yui se ladeó a dirigirle una última mirada a un entristecido Takashi abrazando a Haruna "pequeño… emm… problema… luego nos alcanzará…"

Ai y Yui corrieron hacia la parte de atrás de un casilla para comprar helados. Una vez ahí, usaron sus Comcons.

"¡I.R.! ¿qué sucede?"

En la pequeña pantalla de ambos Comcons apareció un preocupado I.R.

"Yui, Ai ¡hay un nuevo brote de virus!"

"¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?" gritó Yui desconcertada

"¿Es el virus Boggles otra vez?" pese a la situación Ai habló serenamente mientras evaluaba posible cursos de acción

"No, este virus es distinto… no sabemos nada de él simplemente apareció en un sitio de la red"

"Parece que no tenemos más remedio que ir hacia allá ¿estás lista, Yui?"

La chica asintió y levantó su mano izquierda para lucir el Comcon.

"Sí, ¡vamos a la sala de Chat!"

Bastó un gran resplandor de ambos Comcons para que las dos amigas se encontraran en la sala de juntas de los correctores. Sentado frente a la mesa central se hallaba el profesor Inukai tecleando comandos en su computador. A su lado estaban Control, Syncro, I.R. y Rescue mirando atónitos la pantalla gigante de la habitación.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!" gritó Yui corriendo hacia el grupo "¿qué significa esto de que hay otro virus? ¿no habíamos liquidado al Boggles hace un mes atrás?"

"No estoy seguro cómo apareció," el profesor dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Yui mientras seguía tecleando en su computadora "pero definitivamente no es el Boggles, la Red-Com quedó a salvo de él después de que vencimos a Ryo Kurokawa"

"Entonces ¿de dónde vino ese virus?"

"Eso es lo que trato de averiguar, pero no puedo hallar nada… al parecer salió de la nada"

"¡Luego nos preocuparemos de eso!" exclamó Control tratando de tomar el mando del equipo "¡ahora debemos preocuparnos en eliminar a ese abominable virus!"

"No creí que lo diría, pero Control tiene razón" Syncro corrió hacia la puerta que conducía al portal "¡Yui, Ai vamos!"

Las chicas asintieron y todo el grupo corrió al portal mientras ignoraban el enfadado "¿te cuesta creer que tenga razón, Syncro?" que Control chilló en la sala.

"¡Yui, debo decirte algo antes de que te vayas!"

"¿De qué se trata, Profesor?"

"El traje final que utilizaste para vencer a Kurokawa fue creado con la energía que todos te dieron. Debido a eso ahora no podrás utilizarlo… pero aún puedes transformarte usando el traje anterior"

"Entiendo, ¡no se preocupe, profesor Inukai! Con ese traje tengo 16 más poder del que tenía con el primero ¡estoy segura que con eso bastará!" dicho eso la chica corrió hacia el portal con el resto de sus amigos

"El sitio infectado es la Red Fantasía Floral ¡buena suerte, correctores!" gritó Inukai antes de que el grupo se perdiera de vista

Ya al frente del portal virtual, todos vieron la imagen del lugar al que llegarían: un sitio lleno de verde vegetación, fornidos árboles y hermosas flores. _De seguro Eco adoraría este sitio_ pensó Yui mientras se acercaba a la imagen _¡mayor razón para eliminar el virus!_

"¿Estás lista, Ai?" Yui levantó su brazo izquierdo y señaló el Comcon

La chica de cabello negro asintió y también levantó su Comcon.

"Hagámoslo"

"¡Traje elemental descarga milagrosa!"

"¡Traje elemental híper descarga!"

"Traje elemental descarga completa. Corrector Ai… siempre lista"

"Traje elemental descarga completa. ¡Corrector Yui salvará un día más!"

Cuando ambas terminaron de transformarse, el resto de los correctores las observaron sorprendidos por algunos segundos.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Ai mientras acomodaba su báculo

"No, es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no las veíamos transformadas" los ojos de I.R. se volvieron dos amigables curvas "extrañaba verles así"

"Supongo que es cierto" Yui se llevó su dedo índice al mentón mientras pensaba "no nos hemos transformado desde la batalla final contra el Boggles"

"Luego tendremos tiempo para recordar" Ai sonó levemente irritada mientras subía los escalones hacia el portal "ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer"

El resto del grupo asintió y todos juntos atravesaron el portal. El Sitio de Fantasía Floral realmente le hacía honor a su nombre: por todo el lugar no había más que vegetación y bellas flores. Las plantas estaban divididas en sectores de tierra de forma cuadrada con un pequeño espacio entre ellos para que las personas pudiesen transitar y admirar las flores. El único rastro de maquinaria en el lugar consistía en los aspersores de agua que en ese momento se encontraban regando las plantas cercanas.

"Mmm… todo me parece normal aquí" Yui puso su mano sobre su frente para que hiciera de visera para que no le molestase tanto el sol

"No te dejes engañar… algo no anda bien en este lugar" Ai se dispuso a dar unos pasos hacia adelante

"¡Encontré el núcleo del virus!" gritó Rescue mientras observaba hacia su derecha "¡es ese árbol de ahí!" al decir eso indicó a una maceta con un pequeño árbol que se encontraba escondido entre un terreno cuadrado de claveles blancos "¡él es el núcleo del virus!"

Apenas Rescue terminó de decir esas palabras, el pequeño árbol saltó de su escondite con maceta incluida para que el resto de los correctores le pudiese observar con claridad. No medía más de 60 centímetros y tenía un rostro cruel y malvado en el centro de su delgado tronco. Tanto a Yui como a Ai el virus les recordó al que iniciaron en la Red del Banco hace algún tiempo atrás.

En el momento en que el pequeño arbusto salió a la luz, Control se lanzó a atacarlo.

"¡Malvado villano ahora conocerás el poder de este héroe de la justicia!"

El virus abrió su caricaturesca boca y comenzó a escupir proyectiles. Para sorpresa de todos las balas no eran más que pequeñas semillas completamente inofensivas. Sin ser detenido por la patética excusa de ataque, Control golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al árbol, el que rodó unos metros hacia atrás y cayó en la tierra demasiado aturdido para poder moverse.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Lo sabía! Nadie puede con mi velocidad y poder" Control colocó sus brazos en su cintura, hinchó su pecho y rió mientras mantenía su pose de héroe

"¿Fui el único al que eso le pareció demasiado sencillo?" murmuró Syncro hacia el resto del grupo

"No importa, eso hace nuestro trabajo más fácil" agregó Yui mientras corría junto a Ai hacia el mareado árbol

"¡Corrector…" gritaron ambas al unísono mientras extendían sus báculos

"… iniciar ya!"

"… híper iniciar!"

La tormenta de estrellas doradas y verdes fue recibida de lleno por el virus quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que brillar y convertirse en una maceta con una planta completamente inofensiva.

"Eso fue extraño… fue demasiado fácil" susurró Ai

"Ese era el virus que buscábamos" confirmó Rescue mientras analizaba su radar y agregaba con una sonrisa "ahora este sitio está limpio de todo virus"

"Bueno no me quejo de lo fácil que fue… solo lamento que hayamos tenido que terminar nuestra salida con los demás por este pequeño virus" al decir eso Yui bajó la cabeza y dio un agotador suspiro

"Anímate, podemos ir cualquier día nuevamente" Ai sonrió dulcemente a su amiga "por ahora volvamos a la sala de Chat para informarle de todo al profesor Inukai"

Yui esbozó su habitual sonrisa radiante y asintió con la cabeza

"Sí, tienes razón"

Ya en la sala de juntas el grupo de correctores halló a Haruna al lado del profesor Inukai. La chica pelirroja yacía con su ropa normal y no parecía haberse transformado.

"Volvieron muy pronto" Haruna recibió al equipo con una sonrisa "acabo de llegar de la Red de Parques de Diversiones"

"Fue extraño, el virus era demasiado débil. No nos tomó más de unos minutos en lograr iniciarlo" Syncro tomó asiento en una de las sillas cercanas

"Pero aun así ¿qué es lo que provocó su aparición?" Ai observó al profesor Inukai al parecer esperando una respuesta de su parte "desde que iniciamos el Boggles la paz ha reinado en la RedCom"

"Todavía no lo sé, Ai" Inukai observó su pantalla y comenzó a teclear comandos "como dijeron, el virus fue bastante débil así que no creo que alguien esté tratando de destruir la RedCom como Kurokawa" el profesor puso su mano en su barbilla y meditó unos instantes "es probable que solo haya sido un remanente de algún virus o algo parecido. De todas formas le pediré a Virus que analice el incidente."

Las tres correctoras asintieron.

"Bueno, no creo que haya que preocuparse. Si hay más amenazas como estas podremos iniciarlas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" al decir esto Yui alzó su brazo izquierdo entusiastamente

Ai suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el buen ánimo de su amiga.

'Muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida en los últimos meses, pero… me alegro que el entusiasmo de Yui no sea una de ellas'

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos" Haruna se levantó de su asiento "mañana tenemos clases temprano y aún no termino la tarea"

"¿T-tarea?" Yui no pudo evitar saltar por la impresión "¡cielos! ¡La había olvidado completamente!"

"Lo sé" rió Haruna "estabas tan emocionada por ir al Sitio de Parques de Diversiones que lo olvidaste por completo. Todo lo que decías era '¡al fin podremos volver a ver Ai!' la tarea para mañana era tu última preocupación"

Ante eso la chica de cabello negro no pudo evitar guardar su sorpresa.

"¿En serio?"

"Bueno, sí" Yui se rascó la nuca algo avergonzada "hace algún tiempo que no hemos podido hacer algo juntas y hoy finalmente tuvimos una ocasión para hacerlo"

Ai sonrió. No importando cuánto se hubiese acostumbrado al perpetuo afecto y cariño de Yui, la chica aún se sorprendía y se colocaba feliz ante sus palabras.

"Sí, también me alegro que nos hayamos reunido. Además hace mucho tiempo que no luchábamos juntas contra un virus. Fue divertido."

La sonrisa que Yui le dio en ese momento competía con el brillo de un sol.

"Sí ¡espero que podamos hacerlo de nuevo! Esta vez sin la interrupción de un virus, claro"

Las tres chicas se disponían a regresar a sus hogares cuando Control comenzó a observar a su alrededor.

"Por cierto… ¿alguien ha visto a Freeze?" preguntó el auto-nombrado líder de los correctores

"Está en otro sitio de la Red junto a la pequeña Ai y al osito" respondió Rescue inmediatamente

"¡Pero qué irresponsable! No ha pasado más de un mes desde que se transformó en corrector y ya está faltando a sus obligaciones" el tono altanero y firme de Control indicaba que nuevamente estaba asumiendo su rol de líder

"De hecho… yo la envié" Syncro se levantó de su asiento para mirar al otro programa corrector "Freeze está teniendo algunos problemas con este nuevo rol que desenvuelve, así que la envié a entrenar con sus nuevos poderes. La pequeña Ai se ha vuelto muy unida a Freeze y decidió acompañarle."

"Fue muy amable de su parte volverla un corrector, profesor Inukai" exclamó Rescue agradecida "todo este tiempo Freeze ha estado tratando de encontrar su camino ¡gracias a usted al fin lo ha logrado!"

"Ella tenía el don de percibir donde se encontraba el Boggles. Estoy seguro de que con un poco de práctica será capaz de controlar perfectamente su habilidad y nos será de gran ayuda para defender la red"

"Bueno ¡saluden a Freeze, la pequeña Ai y el osito de mi parte!" dijo Yui apresuradamente mientras lucía su Comcon y trotaba en el mismo sitio "¡debo volver a casa a terminar la tarea! ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!

Eso provocó una risa general.

"Yui tiene razón, volveremos en otra ocasión ¡adiós, chicos!" al decir las últimas palabras Haruna se despidió con la mano y salió del red

"Ve y termina tu tarea, sino te reprobarán" murmuró Ai mientras lanzaba un suspiro

"¡No digas eso! ¡No quiero reprobar! Aunque… no estoy entendiendo mucho en clases" gimió la chica rubia

Ai suspiró y se alejó de todos con el fin de adquirir espacio suficiente para utilizar su Comcon y salir de la RedCom. Pero antes de hacerlo decidió darle una última mirada a la cara de Yui… y se arrepintió rápidamente de hacerlo.

La chica parecía estar a punto de llorar por la desesperación. I.R. y Rescue trataban de confortarla, pero ellos no tenían idea sobre las clases de Yui y por tanto no podían enseñarle.

Tras un pequeño debate en el interior de su mente, Ai lanzó un agotador suspiro y encaró a Yui.

"Haruna probablemente estará ocupada así que, si no entiendes algo, llámame y nos juntaremos aquí para estudiar"

Para Ai aún era sorprendente cómo Yui podía cambiar de emoción en un intervalo tan corto de tiempo. La corrector la miró asombrada y sonrió plenamente.

"¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí?"

"¿Por qué no? Ya lo hice contigo cuando ensayábamos para la obr-"

Antes de que la chica pudiese terminar la frase Yui la encasilló en un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Muchas gracias, Ai! ¡Eres la mejor!"

Con algo de dificultad, Ai finalmente pudo liberarse del agarre de su amiga.

"De nada, ahora ve a estudiar. Yo debo volver a mi casa junto a mi madre"

"De acuerdo, ¡salúdala de mi parte! ¡adiós a todos!" después de despedirse de todos los presentes Yui extendió su Comcon y salió de la red

"Adiós" fue lo único que Ai atinó a decir mientras volvía al mundo real.

Pese a todo lo que había sucedido, a la chica aún le costaba un poco actuar alegre frente a los demás correctores. Junto a Yui no le suponía ningún problema y últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de Haruna y los demás.

Pero de todas formas Ai creía que necesitaría algo más de tiempo para desenvolverse entre los demás con más soltura y alegría.

La corrector cerró los ojos y esperó que su Comcon cumpliese su función y la llevase de vuelta a su habitación, sitio en el cual había virtualizado.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente se encontró sentada frente a su escritorio en la misma posición en la que se había ido. Rápidamente se levantó y salió de su habitación para buscar a su madre. La encontró en la sala de estar analizando algunos documentos. Antes de hablarle, Ai observó los papeles y frunció el ceño.

_Parece que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que quería volver a trabajar pronto_

Una vez a su madre le dieron de alta en el hospital de inmediato manifestó su deseo de continuar sus investigaciones sobre el desarrollo de la RedCom. Era verdad que Shintaro – el padre de Ai – fue el que trabajó junto a Inukai para crear la red, pero su mujer había estado continuamente ayudándole y otorgándole su incondicional apoyo.

Ahora que la paz reinaba en el mundo virtual, la madre de Ai quería continuar con los proyectos que compartía con su Shintaro y que había dejado de lado desde su muerte. Ai se entristeció un poco ante su decisión, ya que deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, sin embargo, jamás se opuso a su deseo y le brindó todo su apoyo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Azusa levantara su vista de todos los papeles y se encontrara con los ojos morados de su hija

"¡Ai! Veo que ya regresaste de tu salida con tus amigos ¿te entretuviste?"

Ai caminó hacia su madre y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"Sí, fue muy divertido. Aunque cuando ya estábamos terminando hubo una alerta de virus y Yui y yo debimos irnos para eliminarlo"

Si Ai hubiese dicho esa última frase a otra persona habría sido el error más terrible que pudiese cometer. Sin embargo, como su madre tenía conocimiento de todos los detalles de la RedCom, sabía plenamente de la existencia de los correctores. Además, en la batalla final contra Ryo Kurokawa, quedó más que claro que su hija era uno de los tres correctores que protegían la red.

Era un privilegio que Ai solo se podía dar con escasas personas: poder hablar sobre los detalles de su vida como corrector.

"¿Un virus? Creí que después de que iniciaste al Boggles dentro de la niña mensajera la RedCom estaba segura"

"Al parecer quedan más virus que iniciar. Pero no te preocupes, el virus no era para nada fuerte y el profesor Inukai cree que se debía a un pequeño remanente del Boggles"

"Me alegro de escuchar eso, pero debes tener cuidado, hija, no quiero que te suceda nada malo"

"Estaré bien, mamá. He luchado contra peores amenazas"

"Lo sé" una dulce sonrisa se formó en los labios de Azusa. Cuando su hija le contó que se había transformado en corrector y que había luchado contra incontables virus solo para salvarla no lo podía creer. Cada día la mujer se convencía más y más que Ai era la niña más valiente y dulce de todo el mundo.

"Lamento que eso haya interrumpido tu salida con Yui y los demás. Estabas tan nerviosa y emocionada cuando me contaste que te reunirías con ellos"

"Ya habrá otra ocasión para juntarnos de nuevo. De todas formas la alerta de virus se presentó casi al final del día, así que tuve bastante tiempo para estar junto a mis amigos"

Amigos…

Cada vez que esa palabra abandonaba su boca una extraña sensación le oprimía el pecho. La palabra aún sonaba desconocida y no se acostumbraba a escuchar a su propia voz pronunciarla. La sensación que le producía era placentera, la hacía sentir cálida en su interior y generaba que su corazón latiera más aprisa. Ese sentimiento… esa sensación de alegría era algo que también había cambiado en su vida.

¿Habría pensado que se sentiría de esta forma hace algunos meses atrás? Probablemente no. Antes Ai se había encargado de encubrir sus sentimientos y de cerrar su corazón para que no fuese herido de nuevo. Pero ahora no temía en abrirlo y mostrarlo al resto del mundo. Yui con su paciencia y ternura había conseguido derribar la barrera que Ai tenía entre ella y sus sentimientos.

Viendo por el rabillo del ojo que su madre había vuelto a enfocar su atención en los documentos, Ai observó por el marco de la ventana el enorme campo de girasoles de su jardín mientras una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Era verdad. Muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado, pero solo para mejor. Su madre había vuelto a la normalidad, tenía buenas amigas como Yui y Haruna y hasta la misma Ai se daba cuenta que no había sido tan feliz desde que su padre estaba vivo.

Gracias a todos estos cambios ahora Ai solo atinó a sonreír y observar el sol por la ventana.

Estaba segura de que en toda su vida nunca había visto un futuro tan brillante.

**Nota del autor: **Bueno ¿qué les pareció? ¿no hubo mucha acción? Bueno más adelante prometo que se pondrá muy interesante… tengo elaborada una buena trama en esto. Oh, si de casualidad vieron esto en el foro de Corrector Yui en Pikaflash escrito por "Shayera Hol" esa soy yo así que no se preocupen =D

Y nuevamente les pido ¡por favor dejen una review!


End file.
